The Adventures of a Neko
by AllenWalker14
Summary: Kanda is stalking away from another fight with Allen, when Komui comes into play and attacks him! What will happen when Kanda wakes up to find he isn't human anymore? Rated M for Lemon and cursing! First Fanfiction c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was laying in bed around 1AM, and I had a sudden inspiration to write! So, naturally, I grabbed a notebook and a pen and here we are! Hehe, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own d. gray man, I wish I did (ALL the Yullen!)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Eating Habits

"Oi, Moyashi." a certain grumpy samurai said. "The name is Allen, BaKanda! And what do you want?" Allen snapped back. Fighting back the urge to murder him on the spot, he simply 'che'd' and proceeded to ask, "why do you eat so much, Mo-ya-shi?" purposely drawing out the syllables of Allen's unwanted nickname.

Allen said nothing, and simply raised his left arm as an answer. Kanda 'Tch'd' at Allen's response and continued eating, shooting looks of disgust(which Allen failed to catch) at the white-haired boy as he ate like he hadn't seen food in years.

As Allen finished, he cleared up his mess and went to leave when he barely caught a mumbled "disgusting brat.." from none other than Kanda. As quietly as he could, he activated crown clown and snuck towards Kanda. Placing one of his fingers against Kanda's neck, he leaned in and said sweetly, "What did you say?"

Kanda jumped up instantly, cursing, and immediately drew Mugen. "Do you want to die, Baka Moyashi?!" he yelled. Allen's eyebrow twitched. "My. Name. Is. ALLEN!" And with that he leapt at Kanda, not noticing when all the finders did the routined, "Kanda and Allen are fighting again" drill as they left the room.

Niether noticed the exorcist approaching them. A loud smack was heard and Allen watched as Kanda stumbled back, cheek swelling up. Allen looked at the exorcist, shocked. "L-Lenalee!" Allen stuttered, shocked at his friends actions. "Kanda , you idiot, why can't you leave Allen alone for once?!" Lenalee shouted.

Kanda just glared at her, ignoring the blood welling up in his mouth. He simply turned and stalked off, leaving a dumbfounded Allen and Lenalee behind. As soon as he left he spat the blood out of his mouth. He was thoroughly pissed.

He was so pissed that he didn't notice a certain scientist following him, nor did he notice said scientist get closer. He did, however, notice when a thin needle was stuck into his neck, and he whirled around instantly, pulling the damned thing out of his neck. However, by the time he had turned around to confront(and probably murder) his attacker, the drug had already begun to work its magic.

Kanda cursed as the last thing he saw before going unconscious was the devilish grin of none other than Komui Lee. 'Well shit,' he thought, 'I'm screwed.' before his world went black.

* * *

**Yes, I know its super short, but I was tired. The next chapter will be longer, promise!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I started working on this chapter almost right after the first one went up :b**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, its a bit longer than the first!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-Man, how I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Search Party

"Hey, Allen-kun?" Lenalee said. "Yes, Lenalee?" Allen responded. "Have you seen Kanda anywhere lately? I wanted to apologize for hitting him, but I cant find him anywhere. Could you help me find him?" Allen just sighed and nodded. "Thank you so much Allen!" Lenalee said. Allen simply smiled and nodded again.

* * *

'Where the hell did that damned sword-loving freak go?!' Allen thought, obviously frustrated after searching for Kanda for two hours. Suddenly, Allen stopped. Kanda must be on a mission! Allen mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner. However, he had to make sure before telling Lenalee, so he headed towards Komui's office.

* * *

Allen knocked on Komui's office door, and waited patiently for a response. He got none. He opened the door and stuck his head into the cluttered room. Komui wasn't in there. 'How odd..' Allen thought. He closed the door and turned to walk away-only to walk into Reever. "Oh! Sorry Reever, I didn't see you there. Reever just shook his head, and said "Allen, I think something's up with Komui." "What do you mean?" Allen asked. "Well," Reever began,

"He's been locked up in the lab for days, and he refuses to let anyone in. Could you check it out for me? I'm sure he would listen to you, and I'm getting a bit worried."

"Sure Reever, I'll go right away," Allen said, "I needed to speak with him anyways." "Thanks Allen," Reever said, "Your a lifesaver." Allen simply smiled and nodded, before turning and heading towards the science lab.

* * *

"Komui," Allen shouted through the door, "open up! It's me, Allen!" "Um, Yes! Just a moment!" Komui shouted back quickly. Allen wondered why he had been in the lab for so long. A thought of a new Komlin runs through his mind, and he shudders. Suddenly, the door opens, and Komui steps out, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Allen! Its a pleasure to see you! Is there anything you need from me?" Komui said rather quickly. He gave Allen a nervous look and tugged on his coat. Allen noted these things, and asked "Is Kanda on a mission?" Komui's face went pale in an instant. "U-um, no. K-kanda should be here s-somewhere, yeah?" Komui stuttered. "Komui," Allen said, "are you alright?" "Y-yes! Of course! Now, if you don't mind, I am going to get back to work!"

Komui turned and opened the door, but as he went to close it, a little ball of black-blue fur came flying out. Komui gasped, immediately chasing after it, screaming. "Damn! Get back here my little test subject!" 'Test subject?!' Allen thought. "Dammit Komui!" Allen shouted before taking off as fast as he could after Komui and his 'Test Subject'. Allen, being quicker than Komui, caught up easily. The little ball of fur was several yards away, but Allen noticed it was having trouble running.

Speeding up, he leaned down and scooped up the small creature. "Oh no you don't!" Komui yelled, "Komlin 12! Get that experiment thief!" Komui stood there laughing evilly. "Shit." Allen said before hugging the small animal closer to him and running to his room, not looking back at the evil robot and its evil creator.

* * *

As soon as he had shut his door and locked it, Allen breathed a sigh of relief. He finally looked down at the poor creature Komui had locked up. Allen was shocked to see a trembling black kitten clinging to him. Allen slowly eased the small kitten off of him, whispering to it the entire time. As soon as the kitten realized it was safe, it looked up at its savior. When the kitten saw a smiling white-haired boy, it froze.

"What should I call you, little one?" Allen cooed to the kitten. "You remind me of Kanda, same color hair, and your just as cute." Allen's smile turned into a sad one. "But maybe I can love you without fearing a rejection, huh?" The kitten reached out with a small paw, and swatted Allen across the face. Allen blinked, and reached up to touch where the kitten had clawed him. Allen laughed, and the kitten looked up at him curiously.

"You have his attitude, too. I think its settled. I'll call you Kanda!" Allen said, "but don't let Kanda know, he'd cut me up for saying he was cute." Allen giggled and scooped up the dumbfounded kitten, only to have it tense up. Allen frowned. He began to scratch behind his kittens ear. Slowly, the kitten eased into Allen's touch, and began to purr. Allen smiled and proceeded to lie down on his bed, being careful not to jostle his now content little Kanda.

Allen continued to pet him until the kitten fell asleep. Allen watched his cute little Kanda sleep, and before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

* * *

**Well? what do you guys think? It was a bit longer this time, as promised c: I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! **

**Reviews would be lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** back! This chapter is probably the longest one I've written so far. I hope you all like it!**

**I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for the lovely reviews they've left me!**

**as an answer to a question asked, there will be Yullen in this story :)**

**This chapter was inspired by a reviewer, which is why it took a while to write, I had a different chapter written :P thank you Naruto7771 for the idea, it was a lovely one! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you, if you don't mind. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Escape

Kanda groaned, opening his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought. He tried to move his hands to shield his eyes from the bright light above him, only to find that he was strapped to a table. Before he could start struggling, a voice interrupted him. "Ah, Kanda, I see you've woken up." Kanda snapped his head to look at the evil scientist.

"Goddammit Komui, what the hell did you do to me?!" Kanda shouted. "Hush now, Kanda, we don't want anyone to hear you now." Komui said, approaching Kanda with an evil look in his eyes. "Like hell! Let me go you bastard!" Kanda yelled.

By then, Komui was right next to him. Reaching into his pocket, he smiled sweetly(evilly), and pulled out a vial of purple liquid. "Komui, what the hell is that?" Kanda asked, glaring at Komui. "What, this?" Komui gestured to the vial. "This is my latest experiment. Would you like to know what it does?" Kanda just glared back.

Komui laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, this liquid has the ability to altar your form until the antidote is administered." Kanda's eyes widened. Komui smiled. "This particular mixture has the ability to change someone into a kitten." Kanda felt like he was going to faint, but he continued glaring at Komui.

"However, I'm sure you know how difficult it is to find someone willing enough to be turned into a cat. That, my dear Kanda, is where you come in. You are going to be my test subject." "Like hell I am! Let me go! I wont drink that shit!" Kanda yelled. "Oh dear, you think you have a choice." Komui laughed. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a syringe.

Walking back to Kanda, he filled it up with the purple liquid. "Be still now, Kanda." Komui murmured, sliding the needle into Kanda's arm. "God damn you Komui! Stop this now!" Kanda shouted. "Too late!" Komui giggled. "The only way to reverse this now is by having your true love kiss you!" "Damn you, Komui!" Kanda shouted, "You're fucking crazy, you bastard!" "Guilty as charged!" he giggled.

Kanda felt something warm envelope him. "Dammit, Komui.." Kanda murmured. Why did he feel so weak!? He felt a tingling sensation on his head. What.. The hell, Komui.." Kanda whispered. "Oh boy! It's working!" Komui clapped his hands together excitedly. "Would you like to see?" not waiting for an answer, he picked up a mirror and held it in front of Kanda's face. Kanda stared up in horror.

He had two furry cat ears on top of his head.

He gasped when one of them twitched. "Seeing as though the transformation has begun, it will only be a few moments before its complete." Komui said. He silently reached down and unstrapped Kanda from the table. "This is going to be rather painful, I'm sorry." Within seconds, Kanda was curled up on the table. The pain he was feeling was worse than anything he had ever felt before. It was as though someone had lit his insides on fire. Then, as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone.

Komui laughed. "You look so helpless, Kanda." He picked up the mirror and held it in front of him. "Take a look." he said. Kanda turned his head and looked into the mirror.

He would have died if he could have. 'Holy shit, I'm a freaking kitten..' he thought. His reflection showed a small kitten with sleek black fur, tiny paws, a tail, and two ears on top of his head. Komui was right, he did look helpless. 'Dammit!' he looked up at Komui and hissed. "Now, now, dear Kanda, aren't you just the cutest thing ever? Now to run some tests on you.." Komui began to reach for Kanda, when there was a loud banging on the door, and someone shouted, "Komui! Open up! It's me!"

Kanda didn't catch the name of who was banging on the door, he was far too busy trying to bite off Komui's fingers. "Shit!" Komui hissed. "um, yes! Just a moment!" he shouted, before turning back to Kanda. "Stay put." he whispered to him, before turning and opening the door and closing it behind him. 'Like hell will I stay put!' Kanda thought. Shakily, he stood up on his paws. He still felt woozy from the damn transformation. He had to bear it, though, if he wanted to get out of there.

The door opened again, and Kanda wasted no time. Leaping off of the table, he ran as fast as he could towards the door. Barely making it out, he turned and ran like hell down the hall. He heard Komui yell after him, screaming like a lunatic for him to come back, and another voice yelling at Komui. But he couldn't focus on that. Kanda was putting every ounce of his being into running away.

He noticed his steps beginning to falter. 'Dammit!' he thought, feeling himself slow down. Suddenly, he wasn't on the ground anymore. 'Shit! Komui got me!' he thought. But the person didn't stop running, and he heard Komui shouting about a robot. He was stunned. Someone had saved him? it took him a moment to realize he wasn't moving anymore.

He felt himself being set down, and took the opportunity to look at who had saved him. WHen he saw a smiling white-haired boy, he stopped dead. 'not the damn moyashi..' he thought. "What should I call you, little one?" Allen said sweetly. "You remind me of Kanda. Same color hair, and your just as cute." Kanda just stared up at the boy, dumbfounded. He watched as the Moyashi's smile turned into a sad one. "But maybe I can love you without fearing rejection, huh?" Kanda was stunned at the boys words. The Moyashi loved him? Kanda looked back at the boy. He couldn't stand the look of despair on his face.

Without a second thought, he reached out with a small paw and swatted Allen across the face. He looked up smugly at the Moyashi as he reached up to touch where Kanda had scratched him. Suddenly, the boy was laughing. 'What the hell?' Kanda thought. "You have his attitude, too!" Allen giggled. "I think its settled, I'll call you Kanda!" Kanda suddenly felt himself being picked up. He tensed up immediately.

Nobody touched him! He felt the Moyashi's fingers scratching behind his ears. Kanda began relaxing involuntarily. 'What on earth is that noise?' he thought. He was embarrassed(Not that he would ever admit it) to find that he was purring. Kanda noticed that the moyashi had moved to lie on his bed, with Kanda on his chest. 'Well, better here than with Komui.' Kanda thought. The last thing he remembered was cuddling into the Moyashi's chest and wondering if he could somehow help him get out of this mess, before he fell asleep on the Moyashi.

* * *

**All done! **

**I hope you liked it! I think I did rather well, what do you think?**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been rather busy. **

**I regret having to tell you this, but I will be unable to post new chapters for this story for about two weeks. **

**I'm moving to a new foster home, and its a little ways away from where I am now, so moving all of my stuff may take a while. **

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Mission

It had been about a week since Kanda was saved by Allen, and as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't too bad staying with the Moyashi. Kanda went everywhere with Allen, mainly because he didn't want Komui to find him. Kanda was currently perched on Allen's shoulder, playing with his snow-white hair as they headed towards the dining hall. As soon as they entered, Lavi and Lenalee ran towards them.

"Hey Moyashi-kun!" Lavi said brightly. "Hey Lavi, Lenalee." Allen responded, picking Kanda up off his shoulder. "Aww, can I hold him today?" Lavi asked. Allen sighed. "You can try, but don't blame me if you get your arm chewed off." he said. "Yay!" Lavi cheered, reaching for Kanda. His fingers didn't even come close to Kanda, because the moment Lavi started reaching for him, he climbed Allen's sleeve, and hauled himself to the top of his head, hissing at Lavi.

Allen laughed. "Not today, Lavi." "Allen-kun." Lenalee said. "Yes, Lenalee?" Allen responded. "Well, my brother wanted to see you after you finished eating. He said there's a mission he wants you to go on." Lenalee said. "Sure, okay." Allen said, before heading over to Jerry. "Allen, sweetie, what can I get you?" Jerry said with a bright smile. Allen laughed and began to list off an enormous amount of food.

"...and the usual for Kanda here." He finished, gesturing to the cat on top of his head. "Sure thing, sweetie, that'll be just a moment." Jerry said, disappearing, and, true to his word, reappearing a moment later with all of Allen's food. "Thanks, Jerry!" Allen said with a smile. As Allen walked to a table with all of his food, he couldn't help but worry about Kanda. 'Where has he gone?' Allen thought. He missed the big jerk.

Allen was knocked out of his thoughts by a kitten peering down on him from atop his head. "Oh! Right, sorry." Allen smiled, and set the kitten down in front of his plate of fish. By the time Kanda was finished with his fish, Allen was finished with all of his food. "Well, " Allen said, picking up his cat, "Lets go see what Komui wants."

* * *

"Komui! I'm coming in!" Allen called into Komui's office, stepping into the cluttered space. "Allen! Nice to see you! Have you come to give my cat back?" Komui said. "Not a chance Komui. I came to see what my mission is." Allen said. "Ah, I see." Komui said, eyeing Kanda warily. As Komui gave Allen the details of the mission, he couldn't help but wonder why Kanda was acting so much like a kitten around Allen.

"...so I want you to go check it out immediately." "Okay Komui." Allen said before walking out. "Well, its our first mission together, this should be fun!" Allen said to Kanda, smiling. 'If only you knew how wrong you are, Moyashi.' Kanda thought.

* * *

Kanda woke up on the Moyashi's lap. 'When did we get on a train?' he thought. "Good morning, Kanda." Kanda looked up to see a smiling moyashi. Kanda stretched out on the Moyashi's lap. "Well, it's a good thing you woke up, because we're nearly the-" Allen was cut off. Kanda looked up, then froze. Allen's eye was detecting Akuma.

'Dammit!' I'm completely useless like this!' Kanda thought. "Shit!" Allen said, ducking with Kanda under him. Not a second later, hundreds of bullets were flying over his head. "We gotta move!" Allen hissed. Carefully putting Kanda in one of his pockets, he activated crown clown and jumped out of the train car to face the oncoming Akuma. Kanda peeked out of the pocket he was in, and froze.

'Shit!' was all he could think. There must have been hundreds of Akuma. All focused on Allen. "Dammit!" Allen said, before landing softly on the ground. He turned and began attacking the Akuma. 'There are too many!' Allen thought. He must have destroyed over a hundred of them, but they just kept coming. Allen knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Suddenly, Allen heard his name being called.

He turned and saw Krory running towards him. "Krory! Thank god! I could use some help!" "Sure thing, Allen!" Krory called, before stopping dead. "ALLEN!" Krory shouted. Allen turned-A second too late. He felt something puncture through his shoulder. He looked down and saw the claw of a level two stabbed right through his shoulder. Kanda was staring up in horror as Allen bled. The Akuma laughed, flying up high. "I hope you like falling, Exorcist!"

The akuma laughed, withdrawing its claw out of Allen's shoulder. Not wasting any time, Allen fumbled around in his pockets, before finding Kanda. Turning in the air so his back was facing the ground, he held Kanda close against his chest. "At least one of us will live, Kanda." Allen said sadly. 'No! Shit!' Kanda thought, struggling to get out of Allen's grasp. But it was too late.

Allen watched in horror as Allen gave him a small smile before slamming into the ground, blood flying from his mouth. Kanda jumped up instantly. 'He's barely breathing..' he thought. "Kan..da.." Allen whispered. Kanda jumped off his chest, and walked closer to his face. "Kan..da.. If.. you ever meet.. the real.. Kanda.. Tell him.. I.. Love him.." He whispered. 'Moyashi..' Kanda thought. He was crying. The stoic Kanda Yuu was crying.

"Don't worry.. I love.. you.. too.." Allen said with a small smile, before reaching over and picking up the cat, and gently kissing its nose. Kanda just kept crying when the boy fell limp. He didn't notice when he rolled off the boy. He realized how warm he was. He closed his eyes. 'Moyashi..' he thought. 'moyashi.. Moyashi.." Crying harder than ever, Kanda threw his head back and screamed, "ALLEN!" he stopped dead.

He looked down at his hands. They were no longer paws. He touched the top of his head. There were no cat ears. Komui's words rang though his head. "The only way to reverse this now is by having your true love kiss you!" He remembered. "Allen.." Kanda murmured. "Kanda!" Krory shouted, running towards him, after taking out the rest of the akuma. "When did you get here?" "I was with Allen." Kanda said, wiping away his tears. "Here." Krory said.

Kanda looked up to see him offering his coat. "Huh?" Kanda said, slightly confused. "You're, um, a bit naked, Kanda." Krory said, blushing. Kanda looked down, and he was indeed, very naked. Without looking up, he snatched the coat from Krory and threw it on. Picking Allen up, he looked at Krory and said, "Come on, we need to get him to a doctor." "O-okay." Krory said, before following Kanda.

* * *

After the incident on the train, Kanda, Krory, and a still sleeping Allen finally made it back to the Black Order headquarters. Kanda carried Allen to the infirmary. Setting him down on a bed, he ignored all of the nurses and pulled up a chair. Looking down on the boy, he leaned over and kissed Allen on the nose, right where Allen had kissed him. Kanda smiled slightly, and whispered to the sleeping boy,

"I love you too, Baka Moyashi."

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? **

**Once again, I am terribly sorry that I wont be able to update, there just isn't anything I can do about it. **

**Reviews would be rather lovely!**


End file.
